Aoi Hamada
Aoi Hamada (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) is a Jōnin-level ninja from Konohagakure. Background She enrolled into the Academy at age 8, later than usual, before she graduated at the age of 13 and was placed on Team Shouji. She continued growing, becoming a Chūnin at the age of 16 and then later becoming a Jōnin at the age of 19. She then goes on to having a crush on Naruto and wanting to be with him. She and him then got drunk and had a set of twins together, though Naruto has no clue that the children are his. Personality Aoi is a very high-strung female, always feeling like things should go her way - or no way. She's very bold and tends to be the typical "tsundere" at certain moments, but like's to think of herself as cool and collected. Appearance Aoi has platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a paler skin tone. She's quite short for a female her age but becomes near average height as time goes on. Her weight is also slightly under in part I, but in part II goes up to match. Abilities Aoi is unable to create enough chakra to use ninjutsu, however instead carries around wires that she adds a small amount of chakra to, which allows her to control them. For this, it makes her better at long distance attacks and if she must, she is slightly above average for taijutsu. She knows basic genjutsu, though is not very strong at it. Status Part I Aoi was born to her parents when her father was only 17 and her mother being only 16. She was happy - her parents constantly caring for her and always making sure that she was alright. Aoi knew her mother was alright mentally - but the young tried her hardest to make her feel better. When Aoi had just turned four years old, her mother was pregnant with her younger brother and Aoi remembers her father going on a mission and never returning. At the time, being so young, she didn't understand that her father had died on the mission. She did, however, understand that this made her mother so convinced that Aoi should never become a ninja. Growing up, she struggled to even learn the basics besides the few small things she learned over the few times that Kakashi would come over and teach her. It became evident that Aoi would be unable to learn even the simplest of things. She struggled with even a simple transformation technique, she eventually got it, though minor differences were evident within her ninjutsu. Aoi was unsure on how to go about being unable to use ninjutsu, because while her mother insisted on her not entering the academy, Aoi still wanted to train, just in case. Kakashi then taught her the simple trick of bring able to move wires with a small amount of chakra, an amount that even Aoi could do, which Aoi then began training with. At the age of 8, Kakashi finally convinced Aoi's mother, Yumiko, to enter her within the academy. The woman was still extremely hesitant, though she could see how happy the subject made Aoi. She was then placed in the same Class as Neji Hyūga, TenTen and Rock Lee. Aoi, being very high-strung, began to think she was one of the best within the class, even though she clearly wasn't. There were many other students who were much better then she was, but she just wouldn't admit it. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT